


Merlin’s Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin has been keeping vigil at Morgana’s bedside.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 153 Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin’s Love

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Merlin’s Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Hunith, Gaius, Doctor  
**Summary:** Merlin has been keeping vigil at Morgana’s bedside.  
**Warnings:** Premature birth, possible character death  
**Word Count:** 1023  
**Prompt:** 153 Merlin

 

**Merlin’s Love**

Merlin was slouched in the chair they had brought for him at Morgana’s bedside. He had been there since she gave birth to their little girl. She was in a deep coma and he had vowed to stay there until she regained consciousness.

Merlin hadn’t shaved or showered in days. He didn’t care about his appearance. He didn’t care about anything but her. Nothing was as important as Morgana was to him.

Various Knights had brought Merlin tea and food. Most of them said nothing to him. They knew that nothing they could say would make this situation better for Merlin or Morgana.

Merlin looked up when he heard a soft knock at the door. Hunith and Gaius stood there with sympathetic looks on their faces.

“Merlin, I will sit with her for a while. Go get cleaned up. I brought some clothes for you.” Hunith said as she put a duffle bag down on the floor next to him. “You need to go see your daughter. She is so beautiful and so small. She needs to meet her Da.”

“Mother.” Merlin looked up at her with eyes brimming with tears. “I don’t think I have the strength to do this.”

“Yes you do.” Gaius said. He picked up Morgana’s chart and looked it over. “There is nothing you can do for her right now. We will stay with her. Go see your little girl and speak to her doctors. They will give you an update on her condition.”

“Remember how worried she was when Devon was born? She will be the same for your daughter. You need to be able to tell her how the baby is doing.” Hunith said. “There is a locker room around the corner. The nurse said you could shower there.”

Merlin stood up. “You will have them fetch me straight away if she wakes?”

“We will. Now go.” Hunith reached down and picked up the duffle bag. She handed it to him and kissed his cheek.

Merlin leaned over and gave morgana a kiss on the lips and whispered to her. “I will be right back, Love.”

Gaius and Hunith waited until he was out of the room and down the hall before they spoke.

“How bad is it?” Hunith asked.

Gaius shook his head and put her chart down. “I’m surprised she has lasted this long. She lost a lot of blood. It was more than her body could tolerate. We need to stay close to Merlin. He will need us.”

Hunith sank into the chair and put her hand over her mouth. “That’s it then?”

“If she does regain consciousness, she may not be the Morgana we remember.” Gaius said. “It’s possible that there will be some kind of damage to her brain. They haven’t done any scans yet but they will.”

Merlin found the locker room and took a shower. He stowed his bag at the nurse’s station and asked for directions to the special care unit for infants.

Merlin took the lift one floor down and walked to the nurse’s station. They gave him a paper gown and took him to see his daughter.

The room was quiet except for machines. Merlin went over to the incubator marked: ‘Baby Emrys’. He looked down at the tiny little girl there. She was on a ventilator and was connected to all sorts of things.

“Lord Emrys.” A woman’s voice said softly beside him. “I’m Doctor Brand. I’m in charge of your daughter’s care.”

“How is she?” Merlin said without taking his eyes off his little girl.

“She is doing really well. We may be able to take her off the ventilator soon. The drugs we gave her when she was born have helped to strengthen her lungs. She has also gained a little weight.” The doctor said. “Does she have a name?”

“Her mother and I hadn’t picked one out yet.” Merlin said. “May I touch her?”

“Yes. Let me know if you have any questions.” The doctor started to walk away.

“Why was she so early? Do you know?” Merlin reached out and stroked his little girl’s cheek and forehead.

“The placenta separated from the uterine wall. It caused bleeding and early labor. It must have happened very gradually or your daughter would not have survived.” The doctor said softly. “I understand this is not the first time your wife has went into premature labor.”

“She was hanging Christmas lights and fell off the chair that she was standing on when she was pregnant with our son.  He wasn’t as early as she is. He was only three weeks early.” Merlin told her.

“There may have been scarring from that incident that caused this one. I would have to consult with the surgeon to be sure.”

Merlin nodded. There were tears in his eyes. “I think I just want to spend a little time with my daughter.”    

The doctor moved away to give him some space.

Merlin smiled through his tears. “Hello my little one. I’m your Da. I know we have just met but I can see a great strength in you. You keep fighting. You have to be all right. I can’t lose you and your mother.”

“Merlin?”

Merlin turned to see Gwen. “My little girl…she is so small Gwen.”

Gwen went over and put her hand on his back then looked at the baby. “She is beautiful.”

“Morgana is dying.” Merlin said. “I will be alone with two small children. How am I going to do this?”

“Arthur and I are here for you. We will help all we can.” Gwen said. “Has there been a change in Morgana’s condition?”

“No. But I know in my heart she will leave me.” Merlin said. This is not what I intended when I cast that spell. I wanted us all to have happy lives.”

“Merlin, you may be the most powerful sorcerer in all the world but there are some things that not even you can control.” Gwen said.

“I suppose you’re right.” Merlin wiped his face on the sleeve of the paper gown. “I just hoped it would last a bit longer.”   


End file.
